


Carrot Jobs

by KenzieFive



Series: RT Hybrid AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, bunny!Ray, carrot blow jobs???, rt hybrid AU, starexorcist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenzieFive/pseuds/KenzieFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing because <a href="http://starexorcist.tumblr.com/">Starexorcist</a> jokingly told me to do it <3</p><p>Ray eats carrots sexually, without braking eye contact with Tina. Just for the sake of making her uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Jobs

A loud crunch echoed through the apartment as Ray bit into a freshly washed carrot. Tina looked up from her game, eyeing the rabbit with annoyance as he chewed his snack loudly while lounging across the sofa. He has been shoving them into his mouth nonstop since he sat down, playing a game on his phone.

"Do you mind?" He turned towards her, taking another chomp out of it and letting it hang in his mouth. "You're the loudest eater I've ever met."

He grabbed it and looked at the half-eaten piece of heaven in his hand. "A boy's got to eat plenty of carrots, makes their eyes strong."

"Seriously, that's you're fourth one in the past ten minutes, how many of those are you going to have?" She tossed an extra pillow at him, which he easily avoided.

"As many as I can, I bought two bags yesterday so I've got plenty of them." He smirked as he bit into it again and finished it off, watching her scowl.

"It looks like you're eating a bunch of orange, pointy dicks." Tina smiled, think she had won the fight, but It was only the start of a war that Ray was not about to lose.

Ray grabbed the bowl of carrots from the table and swung his feet off the cushion, looking her straight in the eye. “You wanna watch me eat all these dicks? Because you’re gonna watch me eat all these dicks, and you’re gonna deal with it.”

He grabbed a nice, firm carrot from the top of the pile, placing the tip between his teeth and nibbling slightly on it before slipping it in his mouth halfway. Rolling it around his lips, he pulled it out slightly and took a harsh chomp out of it. He took up the thicker side when he was done chewing, getting as much as he could in his mouth without chocking before taking another bite. While all of this is happening, he never breaks eye contact with Tina.

Tina stops him when he picks up another one, letting the water run down it and drip into his mouth. “Oh God, stop. _Stop_. Please, for the love of all things innocent, stop now.” She rips the vegetable from his grip, throwing it back into the  bowl. “What did that _poor_ carrot do to be eaten in such a disgusting manner?”

“When you called it a orange, pointy dick.” He reached for the bowl again, but she quickly picked it up and held it to her chest. “Hey, I want to eat those!”

“Only if you don’t start shoving them up you butt, and just eat them normally. And if you start deep throating one, I’m leaving and taking them with me.”

A cheeky smile grew on his face, nose twitching as he started giggling. “No problem, I’ll wait until you leave to do all that.” He reached over and grabbed the bowl from her. “Never doubt me, Dayton. You’ll never win.”


End file.
